Gone Girl
Gone Girl is the fifteenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and fourth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary FLASHBACKS TO NADIA’S SEARCH FOR KATHERINE — While Nadia remembers her centuries-long search for her mother, , and come up with a desperate new plan to save ’s life. For the second time, and must turn to Liv for help. baits into a nasty confrontation, then takes off to seek revenge on Dr. Wes. Caroline and Tyler come to a new understanding. Finally, Bonnie learns of a terrifying secret that will threaten the lives of all her friends. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker Guest Cast *Ashlyn Jade Lopez as Young Nadia Trivia *According to imdb, Young Nadia will appear in this episode. *The title "Gone Girl" may refer to Elena Gilbert being gone and to Nadia's possible death due to Tyler biting her in the previous episode. *This episode will take place one or two days after No Exit. *Katherine taking over Elena's body has been discovered. Based on the promo pictures, it looks like everyone confronts Katherine as Elena. In the promo itself, Damon calls her plan brilliant. *In the promo, Katherine knows she's been found out and dares Elena's friends to kill her. *From the promo: Stefan knows they need to stab Katherine with the Traveler's Knife to get rid of Katherine and bring Elena back. But first, they must lure her to them, which won't be easy. *Damon doesn't seem to be going all ripper in a room full of vampires; this may be due to Damon biting Tyler as evidenced in one picture. Could biting Tyler, who is a Hybrid, have cured Damon? *It's possible based on the synopsis that Bonnie and Jeremy will enlist Liv Parker's help in bringing back Elena. *Based on a TV Guide interview, Damon may still be a Ripper in this episode and Caroline may help him find out more about the Ripper serum. *By the looks of the pictures, Katherine may get her hair done the way she had it in her own body. *This is the last episode before another two-week break, due to the production break from the winter storm that hit Atlanta. There might be another after Episodes 16 and 17. *Nadia is suffering from a werewolf bite after her fight with Tyler last episode. Since Klaus is in New Orleans, Nadia will most likely die in this episode. *In the promo, it appears Nadia is dead (someone closing her eyes) and Damon is torturing possibly Wes, though Damon would need Wes to make a cure. *It is possible that Elena will regain control of her body in this episode. *Bonnie is shown throwing Katherine or Elena across the room, meaning she might still have access to magic. Continuity *Jeremy, Bonnie and Liv were last seen in Total Eclipse of the Heart. *This is the first time in the series that Tyler is featured in the 15th episode of a season. It's also the first time since the second season that Tyler's character has not left town for an extended period, during the 13th and 14th episodes. *This is the third consecutive episode not to feature Elena Gilbert since her last appearance in The Devil Inside. **However, Elena might return in this episode based on the title for Episode Sixteen, While You Were Sleeping. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is the name of a 2012 novel by author Gillian Flynn which has been made into a due for release in 2014. *'' '' is also the name of a 1978 album by American singer . *"Gone Girl" is the title of a song by the following artists - Payton Rae, Mud Acres, Jennifer Delano, Jack Clement, Tompall Glasser, jack Jersey, Billy Joe Trio, The Brothers Glaser, The Pet Band, Maurice Davis, Hans Theessink, Erin Sax, Zachart Cale, Atrey, Golab & The Renegades, Tracstarz, David Ferguson and Boundry Road. These cover a variety of genres and styles. Quotes :Extended Promo :Nadia:'' If they know who you really are, they will come for you. :'Stefan: Katherine has been inhabiting Elena's body. :Katherine: They know. :Damon:'' ''She's brilliant. :Stefan: All we have to do is stab her with the traveller knife. :Caroline:'' ''We gotta get her to come to us, get her guard down. :Katherine''': So which one of you is gonna get to kill the elusive Katherine Pierce? : Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x15 Promo - Gone Girl HD|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x15 Extended Promo - Gone Girl HD|Extended Promo Pictures The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos 595 (5) slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (3) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (12) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (1) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode _15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (9)_595_slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode _15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (10)_595_slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode _15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (11)_595_slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode _15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (8)_595_slogo.jpg 5x15-is-this-cure.jpg tumblr_n1opfpXHE41qik2bvo1_500.gif gg1nadia.jpg gg2katherine.jpg gg3katherine.jpg gg4katherine.jpg gg5.jpg gg6damon.jpg gg7katherine.jpg gg8katherine.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Upcoming Episodes